


Сказка о десятом царе, о сотом богатыре, о странствующем рыцаре и любви до гроба

by The_Phantom, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom/pseuds/The_Phantom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало - странствующий рыцарь, который очень хочет сразиться с сильнейшим богатырем. Он отправляется на поиски в страну Вонголу, даже не подозревая, какие странности и приключения его там ждут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о десятом царе, о сотом богатыре, о странствующем рыцаре и любви до гроба

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика

Этот недоделанный царь оказался именно таким, как Сквало его себе и представлял по рассказам. Не царь даже — царенок. Мелкий, тощий, с потерянными глазищами и скорбной думой на челе. Сидел на самом краешке трона и выглядел так, будто его на этот самый трон втащили насильно, связанного по рукам и ногам.

А трон был годный. С алым бархатом и позолотой, все как положено. Говорили, старый царь роскошь не особо жаловал, но по парадным покоям этого заметно не было. Сквало оглядел расписанный лучшими мастерами столицы потолок, про который уж очень красочно рассказывал попавшийся вчера в кабаке парень. Отец у него, что ли, тут впахивал лет пять, пока не навернулся с лесов. Сквало не очень хорошо помнил подробности, потому что местное пойло оказалась забористей и южного рома и северных бальзамов, но про потолок красоты необыкновенной запомнил. И правда красиво было — героическое прошлое всего царского рода как на ладони. Из всех Сквало узнал только Первого царя. Про этого легенд наслушался еще в юности. Золотое пламя будто бы вручил ему в подарок гость иномирный. Велел хранить бережно, понапрасну не тратить, защищать убогих и передавать по наследству. Первый был мудрым — наказ выполнил, пламя не разбазарил и потомку передал в целости. И с тех пор была страна Вонгола богатой, процветающей и справедливой.

Новый царь рожей был похож на первого как сын или брат единоутробный. С него и писали, наверное, героического предка придворные мазилы. Только вот вид у него был совсем не героический, и мудростью тут не пахло. Сквало закинул меч на плечо и, скрепя сердце, преклонил колено. Охраны в покои набилось видимо-невидимо. При таком раскладе кидаться с мечом и силой заставлять показывать дорогу и искать ключи от темницы не стоило. Не вопрос, Сквало этих увальней мог бы порубить всех на мелкую стружку, но воевать в одиночку со всей Вонголой он не подписывался. Оставалось говорить.

— Здравствовать тебе, Десятый многомудрый царь, — язык не поворачивался выговаривать всю эту ересь, и ладони зудели — давно не дрался, так и тянуло сразу ринуться в бой. Но надо было ждать.

— Поднимись, пожалуйста, — убитым голосом ответил многомудрый. — Я много слышал о тебе и о твоем мече. Слухи о вас ходят пугающие. Вроде бы меч твой оживает от крови и говорит с тобой. Называет следующую жертву. Так ли это, император без империи, король без королевства, странствующий рыцарь без обетов Сквало Супербия?

«Вот же зануда», — подумал Сквало.

— Чушь собачья, — он выпрямился и через силу заулыбался. Получилось плохо — от его оскала губы у царенка побелели, но сидел тот прямо и смотрел без страха, скорее, с интересом. Болтали и еще кое-что о правителях Вонголы. Не только пламя у них было из даров иномирца, но и способность читать то ли мысли, то ли намеренья. И ложь они вроде бы чуяли, как гончие псы — дичь. Сквало не верил, думал, очередная брехня, но сейчас почему-то подумал, что правильно сделал, подстраховавшись запасным планом. — Меч мой крови не пьет и со мной не болтает. Да и обетов у меня предостаточно.

— Хорошо. — Царенок вздохнул и расправил плечи — поверил. — Тогда говори. Что привело тебя в Вонголу? И зачем хотел встречи со мной?

Сквало выразительно огляделся.

— Я расскажу, только не многовато ли ушей тут, ваше царское величество?

— Какое я величество? Десятым меня зови, этого хватит. А уши… — царенок нахмурился, поднялся с трона и вдруг чудесным образом преобразился. Полыхнуло во лбу и в глазах рыжим золотом, да так, что даже зажмуриться захотелось. — Выйдите все. Я буду говорить с рыцарем наедине.

И Сквало даже не удивился, что покои опустели почти тут же. Пока все шло нормально, но вот как к делу подступиться, надо было подумать.

Слава за ним и правда летела зловещая. Про меч, конечно, врали трусы. А те, кто мог бы рассказать правду — сдохли. На мелочь Сквало не разменивался. Была у него заветная мечта — победить сто самых сильных богатырей. Искал их по всему миру — вот и прозвали бродячим рыцарем, а король и император — это уже так, титулы для любителей развесить уши. С девяноста девятью давно разобрался, а вот сотого искал долго. Почти отчаялся. Не было больше никого достойного. А потом вдруг услышал об отморозке. Вернее, о богатыре в заморозке. Якобы тот сидит во льду в стране Вонголе. Вроде как отбывает срок за бунт антицарский. Царь-то прошлый помереть успел, а вот про богатыря никто не вспомнил.

Сквало сразу покоя лишился. Целый богатырь пропадает — слыханное ли дело? А что, если это тот самый, сотый? Богатыря надо было срочно найти, разморозить, привести в чувство и порубить на шашлык. Только как?

Никто ничего дельного рассказать не мог. Один старый хрыч, правда, вспомнил, что есть на свете сильный колдун, вроде бы много чего он знает, а еще больше — умеет.

Сто дорог исходил Сквало и сто сапог истоптал, пока разыскивал этого колдуна. А оказалось, что обретался тот прямо неподалеку от страны Вонголы. Жилище у него оказалось неприглядное — развалины какие-то среди леса, но Сквало и не прописываться шел.

— Эй! — рявкнул он, пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камень, — в этой долбаной избушке вверх тормашками есть кто?

— Ну, зачем же вверх тормашками? — прошептал невесть откуда появившийся колдун и сверкнул красным глазом. Был он молодой, долговязый, недокормленный с виду и совсем на колдуна не похожий, если б не глаз. — Поначитаются всяких сказок, понаедут, да еще и в бане их парить требуют.

— Нахуй баню! — рявкнул Сквало, подозревая подставу. — Богатыря хочу!

— А ко мне зачем пришел? — усмехнулся колдун, выразительно оглядывая себя.

Сквало скривился. Таких богатырей он обычно посылал сразу на кладбище или лесом, чтоб меч не пачкать.

— Говорят, ты в разморозке шаришь.

— Инструкцию к холодильнику читать не пробовал?

Колдун, сука, явно издевался, но у Сквало не было настроения затягивать разговор.

— Лучше добром скажи, как богатыря разморозить, — процедил он, поглаживая ножны.

— А-а, — зевнул колдун, — ты об этом. Сразиться хочешь? Как скучно. Вообще очень скучное царство, — неожиданно пожаловался он и задумался. — Ладно, помогу. Может, хоть веселее станет. Слушай. Чтобы богатыря разморозить, нужен тебе кто-то царской крови, сам не сможешь. А все остальное — легко. Трижды обойти лед, приговаривая «вот и пришел тебе пиздец», потом сказать «хуяк!» и ударить по льду что есть силы. Он и расколется.

— Хреновое какое-то колдовство, — снова насторожился Сквало.

— Какое есть, — развел руками колдун. — Кто говорил, что бывший царь в волшбе разбирался? Хуйню неведомую с богатырем сотворил, так же и размораживать придется. Только нынешний царь ни за что добровольно не согласится, учти. Зачем ему проблемы от лишнего богатыря? Так что придется тебе напрячь то, чего не надо, когда есть сила.

Хотел было Сквало колдуну наподдать хорошенько за его тупые загадки и подъебки, но тот в воздухе растворился, как и не было.

Тем не менее, ум Сквало напряг. И, как ему казалось, вполне удачно.

Несколько дней собирал информацию, околачивался по столичным кабакам, со старожилами общался, пока не услышал, что у молодого царя есть серьезная проблема. Девятый царь перед смертью завещал ему через месяц свадьбу сыграть, но Десятый никак не мог найти себе жену. Сквало даже интересно стало на него посмотреть — то ли разборчивый слишком, то ли всех невест распугал. Хотя в любом случае это было Сквало на руку.

А теперь, стоя перед царенком, засомневался, что здесь вообще может что-то выгореть — не было похоже, что того интересуют какие-то бабы. Да и с чего бы ему выполнять распоряжения мертвеца? Но отступать было некуда.

— Дело у меня к тебе, Десятый, — сказал Сквало.

— Это я понял, — вздохнул тот. — Что за дело? Говори.

 

— Послужить тебе хочу верой и правдой, — заявил Сквало и скрестил на всякий случай пальцы. Если царенок ложь чует, нужно быть настороже. — Говорят, Девятый царь жениться тебе завещал, да не клеится что-то. Так вот, слышал я от одного трупа, противника своего бывшего, что Девятый невесту тебе давно присмотрел, потому и жениться повелел. Только загадку эту ты сам должен был разгадать. В общем, томится твоя невеста в лед закованная. Красивая, говорят, но замороженная. Отогреть придется. И только ты это сделать можешь, царская кровь нужна.

Царенок так проникся, что аж снова на трон залез, вцепился в подлокотники, глазами захлопал.

— Где томится? Кем закованная?

— Да здесь вроде бы где-то, во дворце. Кем закованная, не знаю, про то мне не рассказывали.

— Подвал? — выдохнул царенок.

Сквало пожал плечами.

— Может, подвал, может, темница. Ты когда дела у покойника принимал, все свои владения обошел?

— Ничего я не принимал, — царенок глянул вдруг так внимательно, что Сквало нехорошо стало. Обрадовался, что сроду краснеть не умел, а то бы и без чтения мыслей и прочей фигни все на роже прочитать можно было бы. — И не слышал никогда ни о каких замороженных невестах.

— Не веришь, значит? — Сквало голову опустил, вздохнул как мог печальнее. Не время было сдаваться, чувствовал — сомневается царенок, а значит, не все потеряно. Только вот в глаза ему таращиться не хотелось. Опасно это было.

— Не верю. Но проверю. Послужить, значит, хочешь? Хорошо. Иди за мной.

Царенок соскочил на пол, вытащил из-за пояса связку ключей и нырнул под тяжелый, раззолоченный балдахин, что над троном болтался. Сквало метнулся следом. Вид у царенка был решительный. Никак и впрямь собирался в темницу прогуляться.

Не ошибся Сквало. За троном оказалась дверь потайная. Нырнул в нее царенок, а Сквало — следом. За коридором, пустым и мрачным, была еще одна дверь, а за ней лестница винтовая. Ступени крутые, выщербленные, того и гляди сорвешься и шею свернешь. Но царенок несся быстро, да и Сквало не отставал. Подумал еще, что Десятый этот — очень странный малый. Незнакомых рыцарей тайными ходами водит, спину под меч подставляет. То ли не страшно ему, то ли мозгов совсем нет.

— Темница пустует уже десяток лет, — объяснял на бегу царенок. — Нет в Вонголе преступников. А заезжих здесь не держим. Откуда же женщине взяться?

— Да хрен его знает, — позволил себе расслабиться Сквало. — И колдовство там чудное какое-то. — Он невольно смерил Десятого взглядом и вспомнил выражение его лица — как бы не застопорилась разморозка-то: заморыш, если слова такие и слышал где-нибудь, то не факт, что выговорить сможет. — Надо трижды обойти лед, приговаривая: «Вот и пришел тебе пиздец», а потом с криком «хуяк!» лед и разбить. А, еще кровью намазать надо, царской, — сымпровизировал Сквало. Решил, что не помешает. Не зря же только царь разморозить может.

— Ху… что? — Царенок затормозил так резко, что Сквало чуть не снес его с лестницы.

— Хуяк, — подсказал, глядя, как тот заливается краской. — Ну, это вот так замахиваешься, а потом — хуяк! — и бьешь.

— Странное колдовство. И женщина там, наверное, странная.

— Роковая, — заверил его Сквало и для пущего эффекта добавил: — как весь пиздец.

— Ладно, пошли, — вздохнул царенок, но скорость сбавил, плелся теперь медленно.

Темница оказалась стылая, как раз для хранения льда подходящая. Даже Сквало заморозился, пока блуждали. А уж у Десятого аж губы с носом посинели. Сквало даже забеспокоился, как бы тот не окочурился раньше времени. Ускорился. Рыскал по переходам, не дожидаясь царенка с факелом. Прямо нутром чуял богатыря, точно знал — здесь он, пылится где-то за ненадобностью. Десять лет пылится, а он по миру бродит, сотого ищет. Вот же лажа.

Выскочил в какую-то каморку, рубанул мечом паутину, моталась она тут в таком количестве, будто не десять, а тысячу лет никто в эти застенки носа не совал. Тоже мне, дворец царский.

— Ну что? — Царенок замер под аркой, огляделся загнанно. — Это все. Дальше тупик.

— Посвети-ка, — велел Сквало. И застыл, когда царенок задрал факел повыше. Глыбища ледяная стояла в самом углу. Огромная, темная, не прозрачная даже. Сквало ринулся к ней. Погладил шершавую поверхность и чуть ладонями не пристыл, вовремя отдернул. Смотрел, и дыхание спирало от счастья великого. Нашел, твою мать! Нашел богатыря замороженного.

— Ну, давай, — выдохнул он, — размораживай скорей.

— Погоди, — неожиданно заупрямился царенок, — а тебе какой в этом интерес?

— Да потом, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Сквало. — Услугу мне окажешь. Говорят, должен появиться в царстве твоем богатырь невиданный, сразиться с ним хочу. В общем, как появится — свистнешь мне, а там я уже сам разберусь.

— А я тебе для этого зачем? Появился бы — сам бы и нашел.

— Да задолбало от всяких царей-королей бегать, — честно признался Сквало. — В каждом царстве свои беспределы, вечно кто-нибудь норовит поймать да в суд затащить. А ты — не будешь.

— Ладно, — помолчав и, видимо, все взвесив, согласился Десятый. — Пусть так. Только как эту глыбу обходить-то надо?

— Да там места хватит, — Сквало чуть снова не обнял лед, щупая, есть ли за ним пространство, но вовремя одумался. — Давай, хуякни его как следует.

— Дай меч, — вздохнул царенок, — кровью же намазать надо. — И Сквало, вытащив меч, протянул его острием.

От крови лед, казалось, завибрировал. А может, это у Сквало от счастья ноги затряслись.

— Вот и пришел тебе… — забубнил царенок, направляясь в обход глыбы, и застрял.

— Пиздец, — подсказал Сквало.

— Угу, — кивнул тот, двигаясь дальше. — Вот и пришел тебе…

— Пиздец, — снова закончил Сквало, смирившись с положением дел.

— Вот и пришел…

— Пиздец.

— Спасибо. Еще надо?

— Хватит, — одобрил Сквало. Три круга, все как колдун говорил. — Теперь хуякни его.

— Чем? — озадачился царенок. — Руками, что ли?

— Ладно, давай я. Только надо как-то обязанности разделить. А то ведь ты должен размораживать.

— Сам справлюсь. Отойди, — буркнул царенок и вдруг снова преобразился. Засияло во лбу и в глазах знакомое пламя. Он подошел ко льду вплотную и занес руку для удара.

— Вот тебе и хуяк, — пробормотал Сквало. В тронном зале было иначе, а сейчас вдруг всей кожей почувствовал исходящую от царенка силу. Странная она была, и впрямь — иномирная.

— Вот тебе и хуяк, — согласился царенок, размахнулся и ударил по глыбе кулаком.

Лед треснул сразу. Золотое пламя хлынуло в пробоину, как будто этого только и ждало. Сквало прищурился, наблюдая, как тает ледяной панцирь и тут же, шипя, испаряется, словно и не было. Царенок так и стоял с занесенным кулаком, видно, подозревал что-то — не суженой же он собрался морду бить. Сквало, глядя на него, поудобнее перехватил меч и довольно оскалился в предвкушении.

А потом увидел богатыря и застыл, нервно сглотнув. Ему бы с мечом наперерез кидаться, а он пялился, как будто диво дивное узрел, а не мужика в чем мать родила. Правда, посмотреть там было на что. Сквало даже не ожидал, что вылезет изо льда такое чудо-юдо заморское. Ростом с версту коломенскую, с лохмами черными, как смола сапожная, с ручищами здоровенными и со шрамами кровавыми по всему телу. Открыл глаза мужик — полыхнуло алым огнем, аж мурашки по загривку побежали. А уж когда с пальцев у него алое пламя закапало, Сквало чуть меч не выронил. Понял вдруг, кому тут пришел настоящий пиздец. Судьба, значит. Нашел он своего богатыря сотого, и понятно стало, что никаких других нахрен не надо. Этого только.

Мужик распрямился, повел плечами и вдруг сгреб обалдевшего царенка за шкирку, шумно втягивая ноздрями воздух.

— Царским пламенем несет. Ты царь, что ли? Ну давай, женись, раз вытащил.

— Ага, и брачную ночь не переживи, и царство в наследство оставь, — проворчал Сквало, пытаясь собрать в одно целое растекающиеся мозги — уж он-то брачную ночь точно пережил бы. Тьфу, что за напасть в башку лезет?

— К-какую ночь? — выдавил царенок, нелепо взмахнув руками.

— Чего блеешь? — гаркнул богатырь. — После того, что ты со мной сделал, ты обязан жениться!

— А ч-что я сделал-то?

— Жениться хотел? Хотел. Вот и женись! — Богатырь явно начал терять терпение. Тряс царенка за плечи, так что у того голова из стороны в сторону моталась при каждом слове.

— Так я не на тебе хотел!

— Почему не на мне? — опечалился богатырь. Разжал ручищи. Царенок шмякнулся об пол, но от потрясения даже отползти не попытался.

— Это я хотел, — вмешался Сквало, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Ну, то есть не жениться, а…

— Ты? — перебил его богатырь, обернулся, словно только что заметил. Смерил взглядом. — И зачем ты мне, калека, нужен?

— Какой я тебе калека! — заорал Сквало. Ну да, протез был вместо одной руки прилажен. Только ничему это никогда не мешало. Давно дело было, он и забыть успел — сам себе руку оттяпал, чтобы техникой боя хитровыдуманной овладеть. Интересно, кому и что оттяпать придется, чтобы овладеть этим богатырем? Твою мать! Да что за чертовщина в мыслях?

А богатырь уже отвернулся. Слегка пнул царенка.

— Ну? Чего затих? Звать-то тебя хоть как?

— Ц-цуна.

— Десятый он, — вмешался Сквало, пытаясь не упустить нить беседы за всем этим наваждением нежданным.

— Десятый? — обрадовался богатырь. И вдруг захохотал оглушительно. — Так это судьба, значит! Меня Занзасом зовут, в моем имени две десятки — хорошей женой Десятому буду.

Цуна икнул, а Сквало от досады рубанул мечом по стене — аж искры посыпались. Зло взяло от такого пренебрежения. И от беспредела, вокруг творящегося.

— Чего про жену заладил? — рявкнул он. — Посмотри на себя! Ты же бугай здоровенный! Тебе драться надо!

— Не хочу драться. Замуж хочу очень, — признался богатырь и вдруг зарделся, словно маков цвет, аж шрамы ярче проступили. Красиво было. Как боевая раскраска — даже готовиться не надо, сразу в бой можно, с такой-то конфигурацией. Сквало только на грудь его пялился да на рожу, ниже взгляд не опускал, хотя очень хотелось. Даром, что мужики голые никогда не интересовали. Этот другой был. Только вот что за каша в мозгах у него творилась — сам черт не разобрался бы.

— Вот и пришел… — начал Сквало задумчиво.

— Пиздец! — резко закончил Цуна. — А ты меня все-таки обманул. Ну, и чего добился?

— Чего добился, то исправлю, — решил Сквало. — Держи его, сколько можешь, я скоро вернусь. Душу из колдуна вытрясу, но узнаю, что это за хуяк он нам устроил.

— Что? Так это колдун надоумил?

— Ну да. Но я и сам руку приложил, — сознался Сквало. — Теперь разгребать надо. Накосячил я, чего уж там, не обессудь. Очень богатыря хотелось.

— Так забирай, — обрадовался Цуна, порывался было вскочить, но тут Занзас взревел так, что его мигом обратно к полу придавило.

— Забирррай? Меня забирррай? Ты кому невесту дарить собрался, придурррок?

Взмахнул ручищей — сорвался с ладони шар алого пламени. Тут бы и хана десятому царю пришла, если б в последний момент чудом увернуться не успел. Сквало бросился между ними, вскидывая меч, уставился в упор прямо в глаза Занзаса — жгучие, огненные, как угли не прогоревшие.

— Не трожь царя! Не виноватый он!

— Похуй! — Занзас сдвинул плечом и шагнул к Цуне. — Жениться давай! А то зашибу и даже вдовой не останусь.

Сквало обернулся следом. Так хотелось рубануть от души, чтобы не до царенка ему стало. Но сдержался. Что за радость в такой драке, когда сотый богатырь не соображает ни хрена? А Цуна таращился, не моргая, прямо на хозяйство богатырское, которое перед носом у него теперь колыхалось, и глазищи у него были такие огромные, что чуть из орбит не вываливались. Сквало вздохнул и тоже посмотрел. Сглотнул с трудом — опять полезла в голову всякая херня о брачной ночи.

— Я с тобой к колдуну пойду, — неожиданно отмер Цуна и резво отполз подальше. — Один раз ты уже натворил дел, хватит.

— И я пойду! — заявил Занзас. — Сбежать собрался? Хрен ты угадал.

— Черт с вами, — согласился Сквало и тоже отошел подальше — от богатыря жар лился, как от печи протопленной, все тело горело и в разных неподходящих местах пекло. Не ко времени совсем. Непонятно, как лед такой напор столько лет выдерживал.

— Одеть твою невесту надо, Десятый. Народ не поймет.

— Да я сам не понимаю, — отчаянно закивал тот. — Сейчас, я что-нибудь найду, — вскочил и метнулся в коридор.

— Куда? — рыкнул Занзас и двинулся следом. — Вот женишься — тогда пиздуй, куда хочешь, а пока разве что за цветами отпущу.

Сквало вздохнул и вытер вспотевший лоб.

— Охуенный денек. Что там колдун болтал насчет скучного царства?

В тронном зале вышла заминка. Цуна хотел бежать за одеждой, Занзас — идти вместе с ним. Насилу уломали подождать. Даже часы свои царские Цуна отдал — порешили на десяти минутах.

— Не вернешься в срок, весь твой терем разнесу, а тебя из-под земли достану и яйца оторву, — пригрозил Занзас и уселся на трон. Цуна, видно, яйцами дорожил — вылетел из зала с такой скоростью, будто всю жизнь кроссы сдавал, а не к царской должности готовился. Сквало остался охранять. Встал, как полагается, у дверей, чтобы в случае чего ни войти, ни выйти нельзя было. Хотя если бы Занзас решил выйти, не поздоровилось бы ни Сквало, ни дверям. Но тот сидел смирно — развалился на троне, словно прямо на нем и родился. Шел ему трон гораздо больше, чем царенку. Даже так, голяком, неплохо смотрелся. Запрокинул голову, разглядывая потолок, зевнул лениво.

— Чего встал? Пожрать бы принес, что ли. Восемь лет не жрамши.

— Я тебе с подносами таскаться не нанимался! — огрызнулся Сквало, а у самого, как представил эти восемь лет, живот подвело, нехорошо, тоскливо как-то стало. Вот кретин безмозглый, не додумался, что богатыря покормить надо, чего уж про царенка говорить. Взглянул на Занзаса с беспокойством — не хватало еще, чтобы зачах тут с голодухи. Высунулся за дверь. Караулил там какой-то пацан безусый. Вылупился, честь отдал, придурок. Тоже небось страшилок про императора без империи понаслушался.

— Жрать неси! — гаркнул Сквало. — Побольше! Голодный я.

Толковый малец попался — сорвало его с места тут же. Вернулся с подносищем огромным, вручил, поклонившись.

Сквало двери захлопнул, поднос на колени Занзасу сгрузил и вернулся караулить. Последний кусок с подноса исчез, когда царские часы начали отбивать гимн страны Вонголы — вышло время. Занзас с грохотом отбросил поднос, поднял голову и уставился на дверь исподлобья. Сквало занервничал. Неужто и впрямь сбежал царенок? Но тот ввалился в последний момент. Взмыленный, раскрасневшийся и с кучей тряпья. Пожаловался:

— Еле нашел, весь дворец оббегал. Кучера раздеть пришлось. Один он здесь такой огромный.

— Хуевое у тебя какое-то царство, — сказал Занзас, поднимаясь. — Только трон приличный. Давай сюда.

— Хорошее у меня царство, — обиделся Цуна. — Чего ругаешься?

— Ладно, отпишешь половину при заключении брака, там разберемся, — смилостивился Занзас, натягивая одежду. — После твоей смерти все равно все получу. А трон, — он обернулся и окинул чертово кресло таким нежным взглядом, что Сквало на одну зловещую секунду даже превратиться в него захотелось, — сразу заберу. Кстати, в качестве брачного плацдарма — тоже хорошее место. Не хуже кровати. Очень по-царски.

Цуна снова начал стремительно краснеть, а Сквало нетерпеливо взмахнул мечом.

— Хватит уже языками чесать! Пожрали, оделись, вымелись отсюда.

— Вали, мусор, — отмахнулся, словно от назойливой мухи, Занзас. — Чего царской беседе мешаешь?

— Я тебе сейчас устрою мусор, чучело отмороженное! — разозлился Сквало. А может, и не столько разозлился, сколько измучился — не знал, куда энергию выплеснуть. А та так и бурлила внутри, вскипала, как пена морская, того и гляди через край хлынет. Хоть бы подраться, раз ничего другого не светит.

Сквало с тоской посмотрел на трон, прикидывая, как же из него ложе брачное ловчее состряпать. Картинки замелькали ясные, яркие, не хуже росписи на потолке. Только от росписи ничего нигде не тянуло, не трепыхалось, и в голове, как от пойла местного, не мутилось. Если сядет он на место Занзаса, или наоборот — сверху на колени богатырские опустится, а тот — так… Тьфу, пропасть! Вот же чертовщина навязчивая! Как будто зельем опоил кто. Только знал Сквало — ни при чем тут зелье. И хоть ты об стенку расшибись или на меч верный брюхом насадись — не спасет ничего.

Он тряхнул головой, вскинул подбородок, но зря только старался морду держать — никто на него не смотрел. Занзас возвышался над царенком и пялился безотрывно. А тот, хоть и мелкий, глаз не отводил, выдерживал напор богатырский. Задумался Сквало: может, и не зря Девятый царь его наследником оставил. Были вроде бы и другие претенденты на корону да силу царскую, но не одобрил их покойный правитель.

— Ну хватит! — сказал Сквало. — Шагайте уже.

— Ай! — по-девчачьи взвизгнул обернувшийся было царенок и красноречиво схватился за задницу. Объяснил, снова заливаясь румянцем: — Он меня ущипнул.

— От тебя же внимания не дождешься, — довольно заржал Занзас: — Иди уже, суженый мой.

— Кошмар. — Цуна вздохнул горестно, да так и потопал из зала, прикрывая ладонями пострадавшую филейную часть.

Вел он снова какими-то потайными проходами — не хотел, видно, богатыря на обозрение выставлять. Сквало такой подход одобрил — будут еще тут пялиться всякие.

Занзас шел спокойно, иногда только бросал короткий взгляд то на шпалеру, на стене висящую, то на статую в нише — будто узнавал. И Сквало впервые подумал, что по дворцу этому он мог не раз хаживать до заморозки. Да и трон опять же очень уж впору ему пришелся, как родной. Неспроста. А еще пламя его — было оно не такое, как у царенка, но сила в нем ощущалась похожая.

Пока хмурился, пытаясь сложить одно с другим и вычесть ненужное, чтобы в итоге что-нибудь полезное получилось, царенок успел на улицу вывести.

— На конях поскачем или пешком пойдем? — спросил Занзас.

— Какой пешком? Совсем ума лишился? К утру не доберемся!

— В карете поедем, — сказал Цуна и подвел их к тройке гнедых лошадей. Вытащил из-за пазухи перчатки, стал натягивать, торопясь. — Кучера в отпуск отправил. Сам вожжи возьму, чтобы без лишних...

— Сдурел? — заорал Сквало. — Да на тебя вся Вонгола поглазеть сбежится. Целый царь на облучке. В карету полезай! Живо!

— Правильно мусор вопит, — поддержал вдруг Занзас и такое ускорение царенку придал, по спине хлопнув, что тот без подножки в карету влетел. — Со мной поедешь. Рядом, — И глянул так плотоядно, что у Сквало слова в глотке застряли. Смотрел, как прогибаются рессоры под тяжестью тела богатырского, и от незнакомой беспомощности ладони холодели. Царенок скорбно таращился на него из кареты. Не ценил счастья своего, дурак бестолковый. Хотя может и хорошо, что не ценил.

— Ну и чего застыл? — поторопил Занзас. — Рули давай. Вожжи-то удержишь одной правой?

Сквало выругался и взлетел на козлы.

— Жарче шпарь! С ветерком чтоб! — донеслось из кареты. — А ты сюда иди, муж мой будущий. Поближе познакомимся.

Сквало сжал зубы, размахнулся и вытянул лошадей кнутом от всей души. Расшибется, а до колдуна мигом доставит, не будь он Сквало Супербия!

Домчались и правда быстро, хотя Сквало все равно умудрился все локти искусать, заставляя коней лететь во весь дух и стараясь не думать, что там в карете творится. По всему выходило — ничего хорошего. Не то от нетерпения, не то от скорости в глазах плыло — стены городские, лес дремучий, тропы нехоженые — слились в одну полосу разноцветную, в ушах свистело, сердце к горлу подпрыгивало, а в голове одна только мысль: «Скорей бы!» Завидев знакомые развалины, Сквало выдохнул с таким облегчением, будто всю дорогу не дышал. Натянул вожжи, заорал на коней царских. Те на дыбы вскинулись, заржали оглушительно, землю копытами взрыли, так что пыль столбом поднялась.

— Приехали! Поднимайте задницы, — Сквало спрыгнул на землю. Распахнул дверцу. — Или у вас там близкое знакомство в процессе? — И замолк. Царенок держался прямо, как будто палку заглотил, бледно-зеленый, с выпученными глазищами и губами синими, как у трупа. Но странным не это было, а то, что Занзас тоже сидел прямой и тихий, присмирел как будто. Только глаза молнии метали.

— Ты чего это с ним сделал, Десятый? — растерялся Сквало. — Женился, что ли, прямо тут?

— С дороги! — рыкнул Занзас. Отмер, наконец, выпрыгнул наружу. — Заебался все время его ловить! Так и норовил в окно вылететь. Мужа мне решил угробить, мусор? Шею сверну!

Цуна, пошатываясь, тоже выбрался из кареты, даже порозовел немного под солнышком. Схватил Занзаса под локоть, сказал медленно:

— Все нормально. Все живые.

— Зато с ветерком доехали, — ухмыльнулся Сквало и зашагал к избушке. Даже настроение немного улучшилось, правда, ненадолго — ровно до того момента, как голос колдуна услышал.

— Какие гости! Так и думал, что скоро вернешься.

— Поймать бы тебя да хуякнуть как следует! — заорал Сквало, остервенело моргая: темень внутри стояла кромешная, и глаза к ней никак привыкать не желали. — Это ты так царство развеселить решил, сукин сын?

— Почему я? — рассмеялся колдун. — Разве не ты постарался? Так что, если уж не терпится виновных покарать, сделай милость, сам разбегись да об стенку хуякнись.

— Давай, мусор, — поддержал колдуна Занзас. — Достал! Вопишь как оглашенный. Бесишь. Может, хоть потише станет.

— Да подождите вы, — Цуна вышагнул вперед, осмотрелся внимательно — колдуна, видно, выглядывал. Но тот хорошо запрятался — так и сидел в темноте.— Может, объясните наконец, что происходит?

— О, царь-батюшка пожаловали, — снова рассмеялся колдун. — Хотя нет, погодите, не батюшка пока. Царь-жених еще.

— Ничего, ненадолго это, и батюшкой стать успеет, — заверил Занзас. — Что за брак без наследников?

Царенок закашлялся и наверняка опять покраснел.

— Ты это, зубы не заговаривай! — вмешался Сквало, для убедительности доставая меч. — Говори, как богатыря расколдовать!

— Какого это богатыря? — насторожился Занзас. — Меня, что ли? Да я тебе сейчас такое расколдовывание устрою!

— Ну давай! Устрой! — Сквало резко обернулся, уставился на Занзаса. Оскалился от пьянящей смеси предвкушения и азарта. Сжал рукоять меча, понимая, что уже не заткнется. — Только сначала скажи, дубина отмороженная, за каким лешим тебя в царицы несет? Цветочки нюхать хочешь? Детей рожать? Мужа вечерами квасом отпаивать и юбки перед ним задирать? Да нахрена ж тебе такое счастье, идиот?

— Чего? Совсем страх потерял? — взревел Занзас и попер прямо на Сквало. — Да ты никак сам в царицы метил! Так вот чего ты тут под ногами мельтешишь, мусор проклятый! — Сгреб за ворот одной рукой, дернул вверх, так что у Сквало в глазах алый туман заклубился, а ноги чуть от пола не оторвались. Выдохнул в лицо: — Давай! Молись перед смертью, если успеешь.

— Отойди от него! — велел вдруг Цуна. Сквало и голоса-то его поначалу не узнал, странный он был, незнакомый, только потом, когда от тумана проморгался да отцепил от себя пальцы богатырские, увидел золотое пламя знакомое, которое сияло теперь не только во лбу, но и вокруг перчаток. А сам царенок стоял рядом, одной рукой богатыря за плечо держал, второй Сквало в грудь упирался. А пламя не жгло, только совсем немного согревало кожу, и то ли от него, то ли еще от чего непонятного, так мирно вдруг на душе стало, что Сквало и про злость, и про азарт забыл, пялился только в задумчивое и спокойное лицо Занзаса.

— Отойди, — сказал тому Цуна. — Постой в сторонке молча. И не мешай, пожалуйста.

— Ца-а-а-рь, — насмешливо протянул колдун, — кто бы мог подумать. — Не хочешь, кстати, со мной свадьбу сыграть? Великое царство сотворили бы.

— Не хочет! — в один голос рявкнули Сквало и Занзас, но Занзас сразу же замолк и покосился на горящие перчатки царя так, будто что-то знакомое в пламени видел.

— Хватит трепаться, — опомнился Сквало. — Говори уже, как этот пиздец расхлебывать!

— А зачем? — колдун снова принялся за свое. Развлекался, зараза. — Я тебе помог. Секретной расколдовывающей техникой по доброте душевной поделился. Все остальное ты сам устроил, вот и расхлебывай теперь.

— Так какого хрена он замуж-то захотел?

— Злобный он был в прошлой жизни, за это и в лед попал, — снизошел до объяснений колдун. — А разморозить его можно было только с добрыми намерениями, иначе опять за старое взялся бы. Царь-то у нас добрый теперь, поэтому я тебя к нему и отправил. А ты уж постарался на славу. Царь его с мыслями о женитьбе расколдовывал, вот они от него в богатыря и срикошетили.

— Ну, постарался, — буркнул Сквало, — теперь постараюсь еще раз, чтобы все на место вернуть.

— Придется тебе, царь, все-таки жениться, — задумчиво протянул колдун.

— Ни за что! — встрепенулся Цуна.

— Как это ни за что? — зарычал было Занзас, но сразу замолк. И вдруг заулыбался, уставившись в стену.

— Вырубил я его, — объяснил колдун, — Пусть кино посмотрит о женитьбе да наследниках. А то еще хуякнет вас чем-нибудь, когда про коварные планы услышит.

— Какие коварные планы? Не томи, блядь, затрахал уже! Тебе, может, и весело, а у меня сердце кровью обливается, на этого богатыря глядючи. — И ведь не соврал — обливалось. И ныло, и вообще вело себя ужасно. Сквало не привык к таким подставам.

— Коварней некуда. Ладно, слушайте, гости незваные. Есть в тридесятом царстве спящее создание красоты неписаной, — медленно да проникновенно затянул колдун. Он-то явно никуда не торопился. — Глаза, как изумруды самой чистой воды, губы, как рубины из закромов гномьих. Волосы, как серебро растопленное. Говорят, взглянешь, и глаз отвести не сможешь, да и забыть не получится никогда. Спит создание уже лет десять сном волшебным. Девять раз его цари могущественные будить пытались, но не вышло. Может, решимости в сердцах не хватало. А может, ждет красота неписаная суженого своего единственного. Разбудить можно, только если больше всего на свете этого хотеть. А когда проснется создание — станет самым верным, самым преданным, самым любящим спутником тому, кто его разбудит.

Царенок явно заинтересовался, подался вперед, слушал, затаив дыхание.

— Только ты, царь, не сможешь, — сказал колдун и рассмеялся тихо. Сквало шагнул вперед — показалось, вспыхнул там в темноте глаз его красный. Но не было никого. — Во-первых, тебе царство оставлять нельзя. Во-вторых, не так ты Занзаса боишься, чтобы отчаянно хотеть кого-то разбудить. Ты же этого богатыря в любой момент обратно в лед посадить можешь.

— Могу, — тихо подтвердил Цуна. — Но не хочу.

— Добрые цари вечно за кого-то или за что-то расплачиваются, — хмыкнул колдун. — Даже за чужое волшебство. Вот не послушал бы рыцаря странствующего, не подвел бы богатыря под чары, сам бы себе невесту нашел. Скучно вчера было, открыл я карты стародавние да на звезды как следует посмотрел. И кажется мне, что как раз ты и должен был красоту неписаную будить. Только не сейчас, а когда время придет. Занесло бы тебя в царство тридесятое попутным ветром лет эдак через несколько. Рассказали бы тебе сказку страшную о красавице, что в гробу хрустальном томится, собственным отцом да мачехой проклятая. Узнал бы, что ждет она спасения уже долгие десять лет и никто ее спасти не может. Отозвалось бы сердце твое доброе, пошел бы ты в лес дремучий к дворцу покинутому, продрался бы через заросли колючие, семь рубах изодрав. Поднялся бы в башню потаенную да разбил гроб хрустальный силой своей царской. Разбудил бы красавицу и жил бы с ней долго и счастливо. А теперь вон оно как обернулось.

— И что же делать? — совсем скис царенок, очень, видно, историей впечатлился. Погасло пламя золотое, а в глазах опять тоска всего мира заколыхалась. Аж тошно стало смотреть.

— Я пойду! — сказал Сквало. — Сколько там переть до того тридесятого царства? Мигом обернусь и притащу, и разбужу, и все, что надо, сделаю.

— Какой быстрый, — прошептал колдун совсем рядом. Мурашки по загривку побежали, будто кто дотронулся. И дыханием щеку опалило. Сквало дернулся, взмахнул рукой, но пальцы прошли сквозь воздух. — Забыл ты, рыцарь, об одной малости. Кто разбудит, тому и отвечать придется. Красавица преданной и верной проснется, да только не царю нашему, а тебе. Да и богатырь от твоего подвига не расхочет замуж выйти.

— Так на кой черт ты тут распинался про планы коварные? Это не планы, а болтовня одна!

— Есть у меня план, — сказал колдун и вдруг выступил из темноты прямо перед царенком. Тот с места не сдвинулся, только кулаки сжал. — Но есть у меня и условие. Будешь ли слушать дальше, царь Десятый?

— Буду. Говори.

— Хорошо. В столице живет одна девушка. Ученица моя. Сделаешь ее придворной колдуньей. Она молода и талантлива, а у тебя с колдунами напряженка. Тот старик, что тебе от Девятого в наследство достался, из ума давно выжил. Ни дождя тебе не наворожит, ни врагов от столицы не отвадит. Что скажешь?

— Я поговорю с ней, — кивнул Цуна.

— Она тебе понравится, — улыбнулся колдун. — Знаю я, что слово свое ты сдержишь. Поэтому слушайте оба и запоминайте. Отправлю я тебя, рыцарь, в тридесятое царство прямо сейчас. И вернуться сможешь оттуда тем же путем в считанные мгновения. Вот только времени у тебя будет — до полуночи. Колдовство, что вы с богатырем сотворили, пока еще обратимо. Но после полуночи ничего уже изменить нельзя будет. Успеешь вернуться с красавицей, получишь свой шанс.

— Какой шанс, твою мать? — не выдержал Сквало. Мутило его уже и от избушки этой, и от колдуна, который никак к делу перейти не мог. Правда, порадоваться успел — хорошо, с утра к царенку пошел, времени до полуночи еще дохрена было.

— Богатыря сильномогучего в разум ввести. И желание свое заветное исполнить. Даже два желания теперь, — подмигнул колдун, и Сквало скривился — уж очень похабно у него вышло. — Это и тебя касается, царь Десятый. Будет у вас на все ровно двенадцать ударов твоих часов царских. С первым вспомнит себя богатырь, и красавица от чар освободится, — смогут они выбрать того, кого сами пожелают, и судьбу свою изменить. А с двенадцатым — все кончится. Успеете их убедить — хорошо. Нет — останется все как есть, уже навсегда. Подсказок не просите. Не все в этом мире моему колдовству подвластно. Я темный колдун. Убить кого или порчу навести могу запросто, а вот с благими делами да чувствами светлыми, которые проклятий сильней, не задалось. Сами справляйтесь. Одно только скажу — есть на свете сила, любовью зовется, говорят, с ней ни один, даже самый могущественный колдун не справится, и никакая магия ей не страшна. Сам не знаю, не проверял, но вам советую.

— Спасибо, — Цуна склонил голову, видать, задумался крепко. О красавице своей, звездами предначертанной, или о силе неведомой? Слышал Сквало про эту силу. Только вот на шкуре собственной тоже ни разу не испытывал. Неужто время пришло? Обернулся он через плечо — посмотрел на Занзаса. Тот по-прежнему пялился в стену и улыбался довольно и счастливо — как дите малое. Кино про наследников, вспомнил Сквало и стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать от злости. Не для того такой богатырь на свет народился, чтобы его тут всякие цари в лед закатывали да колдуны разума лишали! Не так все должно быть!

— Готов? — спросил колдун, и Сквало шагнул к нему, не раздумывая.

— Отправляй уже! Какого хрена время тянешь?

Снял колдун кольцо жуткое. Вместо камня змеи на нем извивались, шипели, головами дергали, пасти разевали. Надел медленно Сквало на палец.

— Понесет оно тебя дорогами подземными, глубокими, жаркими, не смотри по сторонам, не оглядывайся, никого ни о чем не спрашивай. Окажешься на берегу моря-океана, оттуда до царства тридесятого рукой подать. Там отыщешь дворец зачарованный. А как обратно соберешься, приди снова на берег, прижми к себе красавицу крепче да поверни кольцо трижды, вернет оно тебя сюда теми же путями.

— Дождись меня, Десятый, — сказал Сквало. — Не потеряй богатыря и под венец с ним не вздумай идти, добром прошу! Обещай!

— Обещаю, — Цуна подошел ближе. — Ждать вас буду здесь. И он…тоже.

***  
То ли поиздевался колдун в очередной раз, то ли колечко у него бракованное оказалось, но очутился Сквало не на берегу моря-океана, а по колено в луже грязной.

— Страшно подумать, какая там та красавица ненаглядная, если море хуевое такое, — пробормотал он и выкарабкался на сушу, едва не подарив луже сапог. А ведь еще будить ее, верную-преверную, и терпеть всю дорогу. Хотя ладно, будь там даже каракатица какая, уж несколько часов выдержит как-нибудь, а дальше пусть Десятый разбирается.

Вылил Сквало из сапог воду, очистился кое-как от грязи и заторопился по тропе нехоженой. А может, и хоженой, но крайне редко — заросла вся, едва просматривалась. Призадумался Сквало — незаметно было, чтобы красотка эта спросом у мужиков пользовалась, небось, если б так хороша была, как колдун расписывал, тут бы тракт целый протоптали, разбудить ее пытаясь. И что-то даже жалко ему царенка стало. Не так уж тот и плох, чтоб уродище какое ему в жены досталось. А потом забеспокоился: ведь царенку уродище и не понравиться может, а ну как не захочет от чар ее избавлять? Что ж тогда с богатырем будет? Хотя нет, раз обещал, слово сдержит. С такого станется и кошмарной женой из благородства обзавестись. Но это уже его дело, царское, а Сквало надо не херней страдать, а свою часть уговора выполнять скорее: найти, разбудить и доставить красоту неписаную. Все.

Долго ли, коротко ли, вышел он на развилку и остановился. Лежал там камень огромный с надписью затейливой: «Направо пойдешь — вкусно пожрешь, налево пойдешь — всех заебешь, прямо пойдешь — сам себе злобный Буратино».

Сквало почесал в затылке, прикидывая, куда лучше свернуть. Поди догадайся, где тут красотку зашифровали. Пришлось напрячься, мозг наморщить да умом пораскинуть. Так усердствовал, соображая, чуть патлы не повыдергивал да ногти не сгрыз, очень уж не хотелось ошибиться и уйти не в ту сторону.

Вкусно пожрать — дело, конечно, да только времени нет. Всех заебать Сквало мог и без всяких надписей, стоило из-за этого тащиться черт знает куда. А вот злобный Буратино… Может, у крали этой характер пиздецовый? Десять лет как-никак спит в полном оцепенении, для бабы это хуже смерти: языком не почесать, глазки не построить, перед зеркалом не покрутиться… Оно, наверное, решил, наконец, Сквало и зашагал прямо.

Идти оказалось не так чтобы близко. Часа через полтора Сквало заскучал. Место пустынное было, ни души вокруг, пожрать нечего, подраться не с кем. Какой леший занес неписаную эту в чертовы дебри? Небось достала всех так, что специально подальше упрятали.

Сквало совсем было притомился, зевать начал, но дорога вдруг завела его в заросли колючие выше роста человеческого. Пока рубил их да вглубь продирался, семь потов сошло, всю одежду изодрал, чуть лысым не остался — ветки проклятые, как живые, в него вцеплялись, за шиворот залезть норовили да до горла добраться. Сквало матерился, костерил на чем свет стоит и красоту спящую и тех, кто ее проклял да сюда заволок.

— Вот же влезла в жопу! В нормальном месте спать завалиться не могла? Курица нещипаная! Столько времени на всякую херню перевел! Чтоб тебе пусто было! Ну погоди! Дай только до тебя добраться. Рожу портить не буду, хрен с тобой, и так царенка этого недоделанного жалко. И по почкам тебе не съездишь — баба все-таки, не с руки мужику баб лупить. И на мечах не подерешься. Вот же засада! Да чтоб у вас все корни поотсыхали нахрен! — заорал Сквало, рубанул со всей дури по клубку колючих веток и внезапно на поляну вывалился. Выругался замысловато уже от удивления да от радости. Только пустой оказалась поляна — ни намека на царевну.

— Надо было сначала направо сходить, — вздохнул Сквало — живот с голодухи подводило.

— Надо было, — ехидно ответил ему неизвестно кто, — а теперь не жрамши помирать придется.

— Это ты у меня сейчас сдохнешь! — мигом отреагировал Сквало и заозирался. На поляне никого не было, только бабочки над цветами порхали. Аж перекосило от такого благолепия посреди колючек — почему-то царенок вспомнился, добрый да наивный, с глазищами удивленными посреди царства своего, в котором небось что ни кочка — то подстава, еще и колдуны всякие по окраинам сидят, планы тайные вынашивают.

Шагнул Сквало на середину поляны и вдруг покачнулся — так в ушах зазвенело, что он даже мечом взмахнул от неожиданности, цветы срубленные во все стороны полетели.

— Нравится? — снова раздался тот же голос. — Это я только разминаться начал. Сейчас как свистну — мозги из ушей закапают.

— Ты! — разозлился Сквало. — Пошел нахер вместе со своей свистопляской!

Догадался наконец голову задрать — вроде сверху голос доносился — и точно: развалился на широкой ветке какой-то чернявый жирный мужик. И смотрел, дебил, как паук на муху — радостно и плотоядно. Не понимал еще, видно, на кого нарвался.

— А ну, слезай! — заорал Сквало. — Мне на твои свистульки насрать с высокой башни, понял?

Мужик нахмурился, взглянул удивленно и подергал себя за уши.

— Что, заложило? — осклабился Сквало. — Думаешь, один такой громкий? Хрен тебе!

Хрен не хрен, но мужик вдруг глубоко вдохнул, надул щеки, вытаращил глаза, выпятил губы и засвистел. Да как! Сквало к земле пригнуло, в ушах такой звон пошел, будто колокольню в голову засунули. Силен был мужик. И впрямь, наверное, мозги выдуть мог. Только не на того напал!

— Врешь, не возьмешь! — Сквало отпрыгнул в сторону, и звук сразу стал тише, но мужик проворно повернулся следом, и опять накрыло. Ненадолго, правда — видно, воздух у него закончился. Сквало отшатнулся подальше, проморгался от темноты в глазах, лихорадочно прикидывая, как бы поскорее от этого психа избавиться. Вот если б его с ветки спихнуть, тогда и думать нечего, но хрен ведь допрыгнешь до нее. А пока на дерево взберешься, точно без мозгов останешься — под прямой прицел свиста этого угодишь.

А мужик уже снова раздувался. Пыжился что было мочи, того и гляди лопнет. Глаза кровью налились и из орбит выкатились, щеки и морда побагровели. Злился, сволочь. Похоже, никогда еще ему так долго возиться не приходилось. Сквало азартно гикнул, вскинул меч и понесся к дереву, вопя во всю мощь своих легких:

— А вот хуууй! Опять промажешь, жирный урод! Задницу нажрал так, что поднять не можешь? Сукаааа!

Мужик свистел, Сквало орал, не затыкаясь ни на секунду и не останавливаясь. Скакал козлом вокруг дерева, от бешенства все нижние ветки пообрубал, проклял всю родню свистуна до десятого колена, весь мат, какой знал, вспомнил. Надрывался так, что даже вспотел от усердия. Башка трещала, а внутри все сводило от злости. Блядская царевна никак не находилась, в брюхе настырно урчало, за тридевять земель отсюда страдал богатырь, а из-за этого мудака приходилось терять драгоценное время!

— Сдохни, твою маааать! — Последний вопль оказался особенно удачным — даже в горле запершило. Сквало закашлялся, но все же услышал странный звук — как будто что-то взорвалось. А потом сверху полетели какие-то брызги. Сквало отскочил в сторону и только теперь понял, что стало абсолютно тихо.

Ветка была пуста. Только под деревом валялись заляпанные чем-то склизким сапоги да кровавые ошметки.

— Ну нихуя себе! — пробормотал Сквало и на всякий случай вытер морду рукавом. То ли мужик сам взорвался от натуги, то ли Сквало ему воплями своими помог — хрен разберешь теперь. Вспомнилась угроза про вытекшие мозги, и Сквало ухмыльнулся. Что там мозги, когда тут от всей немаленькой туши одни сапоги остались. — Туда тебе и дорога, урод!

Позади вдруг зашуршало, Сквало крутанулся, выставляя меч, и напряженно замер. Из кустов вылез новый мужик, но этот оказался слишком дряхлым, чтобы опасаться какой-нибудь лажи, да и слишком занят он был — вытаскивал мудреные затычки из ушей. А потом вдруг бухнулся в ноги, приложился лбом об землю и провозгласил густым басом:  
.  
— Ты убил Тира! Ты спас нас. И все царство спас!

Сквало моргнул и опустил меч. А на поляну из зарослей повалил народ, старые, молодые, бабы, мужики. И все с какого-то хуя падали на колени.

— Извел нас супостат, — первый мужик поднял голову. — Все мозги просвистел, ничего его не брало. А ты, рыцарь-батюшка, победил его. Будешь царем нашим?

Остальные забормотали, закивали согласно. Таращились с такой надеждой, что Сквало захотелось смыться отсюда как можно быстрее.

— Некогда мне тут царствовать, занят я, — сказал он и вдруг засомневался — целое царство прямо в руки плывет, шутка ли. Не полоумные же они все тут, должно быть, правду говорят. Хрен знает, что за анархия творится в этих краях. Царевен проклятых в чащах непролазных прячут, свистунов каких-то развели, может, еще и драконы водятся? Зато не скучно, и опять же — короны царские под ногами не валяются, мало ли, вдруг пригодится когда-нибудь?

— Вот выполню один уговор — тогда вернусь, — решил Сквало. — Скажите лучше, где тут у вас спящая красавица?

— Кто? — удивился мужик. Может, они тут полуглухие все были после Тира этого?

— Красавица! — гаркнул Сквало. — Сказали, десять лет дрыхнет, разбудить надо! Где?

— Ааа, — мужик закивал. Дошло наконец. — Так ты вон туда ступай, — он махнул рукой на другую сторону поляны, — по тропинке, недалеко тут. Граница у нас тут, Тридесятое царство с нашим, Варийским, граничит. Стало быть, прямо пойдешь. Упрешься в гору, войдешь внутрь, увидишь гроб на цепях — вот там и есть.

Показалось Сквало, что мужик как-то странно усмехнулся в бороду, но разбираться некогда было. Только колдуна уебать руки зачесались — даже, сука, прямо в Тридесятое отправить не захотел, время тянул, урод долбаный. Хотя, по большому счету, жаловаться было грех — и царство Сквало заполучил, еще и часик-другой на красотку оставался. Успеется все.

— Соврал — убью нахуй, — пригрозил мужику Сквало и ринулся к тропе сквозь толпу.

— Возвращайся, мы ждать тебя будем, — неслось ему вслед, но Сквало только прибавлял шаг — не до царства ему сейчас было, с гробом бы разобраться сначала и со всеми остальными заморочками.

Гроб был и впрямь хрустальный. Покачивался, словно колыбель, на тяжеленных поскрипывающих цепях. Издалека Сквало разглядел только светлые волосы на темной подушке да общий силуэт. Подошел поближе и встал как вкопанный. Черные брюки, белая рубашка с широкими рукавами, какие-то ремни и шнурки на запястьях, никак на драгоценные браслеты не походившие. Правда, кольца были, много колец, только все какие-то… не бабские, без камней и прочих выкрутасов.

— Так это ж мужик, — озадаченно сказал Сквало, когда перевел взгляд выше и разглядел щетину на щеках. — Во дела. Создание, блядь, красоты неписаной. Опять мозги запудрил, гад красноглазый!

Насчет красоты Сквало тоже сомневался. Рожу он успел разглядеть как следует. Смазливая была рожа: тонкие черты, ресницы длинные. Ну, может, кому-то и нравилось такое. Может, и Десятому понравилось бы, только мужик ведь! Ну ладно, пусть не мужик, пусть пацан, даром что десять лет проспал, по виду — не сильно старше царенка, но сути-то это не меняет!

— А похуй! — решился вдруг Сквало. И даже обрадовался. Раз мужик, значит, и по почкам можно будет, если что. Только сначала разбудить надо.

Только вот как будить — Сквало не представлял, и колдун ни слова не сказал. Хотя, может, это-то как раз и к лучшему — достал он уже своими выкрутасами.

Сначала Сквало сосредоточенно прожигал неписаного взглядом, но не брало того —валялся застывший. Потом расхреначил к чертовой бабушке хрустальную крышку, так что осколки по всей пещере разлетелись, и плюнул с досады — ни одной идеи подходящей в голове не рождалось. Пришлось идти по проторенной дорожке.

— Вот и пришел тебе пиздец, — забубнил Сквало, наворачивая круги вокруг гроба. — Пиздец пришел! Слышишь? Вставай, мудак! Ну! Блядь, придурок, если ты не встанешь, не тебе, а мне пиздец придет! — Сбившись со счета, Сквало остановился и мрачно уставился на красавца. Не шевелился тот. И никаких признаков пробуждения не проявлял. Лежал как мертвый. Каменюка на перекрестке — и та поживее выглядела.

— Слышь, мусор, — позвал Сквало и сам удивился — надо же, какое удачное ругательство от Занзаса подцепил. — Просыпайся, ты мне нужен позарез. Не знаю, как царю, а мне вот прям хоть в море-океане без тебя топись. Я богатыря спасти должен. Упекут же его обратно в лед, или еще хуже — так навечно и останется кино про наследников смотреть да слюни от радости пускать. Не будет его Десятый убивать, зуб даю, и мучить не станет, но и возиться до старости не захочет, у него царство целое на шее висит. А мне без богатыря этого жизни нет. Как увидел его, так будто ума лишился напрочь, понимаешь?

Сквало облизал губы, зажмурился крепко, башкой потряс, чтобы картинки всякие непотребные из нее выкинуть. Расчувствовался так, что горло пережало, как будто кто удавкой перетянул. Не было ему без Занзаса жизни, это он правду сказал. Влекло его обратно к богатырю через все царства, океаны да пути нехоженые, как магнитом. И в зубы дать хотелось, и в морду заглянуть, да хоть просто рядом постоять и снова жар, от тела его богатырского исходящий, почувствовать. Беда неминучая. И не спрячешься от нее никуда, хоть на вершину самой высокой горы взберись или на дно гномьих рудников спустись. Везде найдет, потому что верную дорогу выбрала — в самое сердце вгрызлась и точит.

Открыл Сквало глаза, взглянул на красавца с затаенной надеждой. И чуть не стенку не полез от ярости. Нашел перед кем наизнанку выворачиваться да требухой беззащитной трясти. Никогда еще до такой слабости позорной не опускался, а этот урод распрекрасный все дрых, даже вроде еще и посапывать начал, сладко так, будто снами своими любовался радостно да над Сквало потешался.

— Вставай, мать твою! — заорал Сквало, подскочил к гробу, схватил блондинчика за грудки и затряс что было мочи. — Какого хрена разлегся? Тащись за ним, не жри, не пей, а он, сволочь неблагодарная, храпит! Вставай, кому говорю! Царь на тебе жениться хочет! Или не хочет, но придется. Давай! Поднимайся!

Красавец покорно трясся, башка туда-сюда моталась, но не просыпался. Не просыпался, хоть тресни!

— Блядь! — выдохнул Сквало, выпустил неписаного из рук, посмотрел, как тот обратно на подушки шлепнулся, и присел на край гроба. — Ну и что теперь делать? Красноглазый сказал, надо очень хотеть. Так я и хочу! Сроду еще ничего в жизни так не хотел, как тебя, идиота бестолкового, разбудить. Ага. Он там еще что-то про любовь плел, — Сквало нахмурился, вспоминая, и встрепенулся. Развернулся к красавцу, смерил его взглядом с головы до ног и скривился. — Это мне что же, выебать тебя надо? Пиздец, приплыли.

Мордашка у красавца была бледная и безмятежная. Сквало посмотрел на ресницы длинные да пушистые, на кожу светлую, будто белилами намазанную. По своей воле ни за что на такое добро щуплое да сладкое не польстился бы. Еще и спит ведь, неподвижный совсем, — все равно что с бревном трахаться. Но один раз можно было и потерпеть. Дело за малым — захотеть его. Сквало склонился ниже, уперся ладонями в подушки по обеим сторонам от красавца, напрягся, представляя, как это вообще может быть, даже глаза прикрыл, чтоб не отвлекаться. Без толку — не хотелось пацана этого ебать, ничего в организме не шевелилось и даже не екало.

— Беда-а-а, — протянул Сквало, чувствуя, как весь холодным потом покрывается. Ведь если не справится, не успеет ко времени, последний шанс медным тазом накроется. Делать нечего — придется самому для себя постараться. А если не годится такой способ? Если и впрямь очень сильно хотеть надо, и не в том смысле, что разбудить, а именно трахнуть?

С перепугу Сквало аж заледенел весь. Уставился на тонкие, подрагивающие веки красавца и неожиданно взмолился:

— Слушай, пацан, ну будь человеком! Все из-за тебя пропадем ведь! И царенок всю жизнь промучается, и ты в этой дыре так и сгниешь заживо, и богатырь зазря сгинет, и я рехнусь или раньше времени под чьим-нибудь мечом подохну. Как вспомню о нем, так сам не свой делаюсь. Драться в полную силу не смогу, если знать буду, что он там, а я тут, не с ним. Он же знаешь какой… Ты таких отродясь не видывал. Даже я не видывал. Думал, дурак, что ничем меня не проймешь уже, никакой силой не пересилишь, а этот только глаза открыл — и все. Огонь там такой, что все внутри жжется и переворачивается. Да если бы он на твоем месте лежал, я бы думаешь, сидел вот так да лясы точил? При одной мысли жарко делается.

Сквало замер, глядя на мягкие, нежно-розовые губы красавца. У Занзаса совсем не такие были: твердые да упрямые, и горячие, наверное. Коснешься их своими — и сгоришь, в огонь адский окунешься, который черти под сковородками разжигают. А если дотронется еще, лапищу свою на плечо опустит или к спине прижмет, так тут и сказке конец будет — напор такой только самый стойкий выдержит. Взорвешься не хуже того Тира от огня, жажды невыносимой, да от желания плотского, которое никакими бабами, ртами да руками не утолить теперь.

Сквало сглотнул, поерзал, пытаясь сесть поудобнее — даже ничего делать не пришлось, только о Занзасе вспомнить да представить, и штаны уже стягивали так, что хоть вой. А картинки все не отпускали. Сквало зажмурился, как наяву увидел мрачный, обжигающий взгляд и потянулся к губам. Богатырь за такое башку снесет как нехер делать, но Сквало бы рискнул — не мог он сдаться и проебать свой последний, сотый бой. Знал теперь — только его и ждал всю жизнь. Только ради него на свет народился.

Прижался бы он к губам богатырским своими, сердце в живот провалилось бы, к горлу подпрыгнуло и заколотилось как бешеное. Надавил бы, раздвинул языком и толкнулся в рот. Там было тепло и ничего не происходило. Сквало от неожиданности очнулся и увидел, что целует вовсе не богатыря своего, на роду написанного, а красавца мелкого. И чуть не откусил ему язык, когда понял, что красавец этот отвечать начал. Отшатнулся как ошпаренный и уставился прямо в широко раскрытые глазищи, вот тут не соврал колдун, были они и впрямь цвета изумрудного. Сияли да переливались. Лучились, мать твою, восторгом да нежностью. «Преданным и верным проснется», — вспомнил Сквало и нервно дернулся.

— Десятый? — с придыханием спросил красавец, подскочил в гробу своем и как клещ в плечо вцепился. — Это ты, Десятый?

— Первый я! — открестился Сквало. И вдруг насторожился. — Что про Десятого знаешь? К чему приплел его?

— Десятый! — вскрикнул красавец и на шею кинулся. — Пророчество было. Придешь ты из царства заморского и меня от чар злодейских освободишь! Исчезли чары, видишь! Дождался я! Спасибо, Десятый! На край света с тобой пойду, от любого врага уберегу, от стрелы да меча прикрою. Век тебе преданным буду. Любить стану больше жизни, защищать, поддерживать во всем. Десятый!

— Эй-эй! Не Десятый я. Не надо меня любить, — заволновался Сквало, вскакивая на ноги и пытаясь отцепить от себя полоумного царевича, но тот отцепляться не хотел — резво следом из гроба выскочил, как будто и не спал десять лет, все бока отлежав.

— Забирай меня в царство свое скорей! У тебя там дел много накопилось. Все переделаю, не волнуйся, только дай добраться. Чертова ведьма отравила меня, наследство отцовское к рукам прибрала да за своим разбойником сбежала. Я сон про нее видел. Но это потом. Верну я царство свое, Десятый, и тебе подарю. Все отдам, что есть у меня. Людей, дворец, казну зарытую, знаю, где она, сам от сестрицы прятал. Станешь, Десятый, ты самым сильным да могучим царем. Все поклоняться тебе будут. И армию такую наберем, что сам Тир со своим царством Варийским удавится от зависти.

— Удавился уже, — вставил Сквало. Изловчившись, напрыгнул на красавца, заломил ему руки, впихнул в рот тряпицу, которой обычно меч полировал, и облегченно выдохнул. — Теперь слушай, царевич распрекрасный! Еще раз Десятым меня назовешь, так по башке тресну, что полдня в отключке проваляешься. Две минуты блядь не спишь, а уже достал до печенок! Дошло?

Красавец кивнул. Он не дергался, не пытался кляп выплюнуть, только стоял смирно и смотрел с таким обожанием, что Сквало аж неловко стало.

— Дальше. Ты заткнешься! И говорить будешь, только когда я вопрос задам. Если задам. Понял?

Красавец снова кивнул, за руку взял и нежно так по запястью погладил, будто успокаивал. Сквало выругался, руку отдернул и на всякий случай отступил на шаг. Царевич расстроился. Брови скорбно изогнул, а в глазах вся боль мира отразилась. Прямо как у…

— Блядь! — сказал Сквало и вдруг заржал, чуть не пополам сгибаясь. — Да вы и правда друг другу подходите. Аж похожи. Только ты попсихованней будешь. Ладно. Хватит фигней страдать. Нам торопиться надо, пока суженый твой не истомился совсем, и мой богатырь с ним заодно. Вынимай к хуям тряпку эту и двигай за мной. И не трепись, а то заткну, свяжу и волоком потащу. Шевелись давай, красавица писаная.

Выйдя из пещеры, Сквало заволновался — пока он тут морочился, стемнеть успело. Надо было поторапливаться. А на тот путь, которым сюда пришел, времени не оставалось. Разве что бегом. Сквало покосился на красавца, мнущегося на пороге пещеры, и признал, как ни печально было: этот сейчас хорошо, если стометровку пробежал бы. Не особо в гробу потренируешься да мышцы накачаешь. Спросил без особой надежды:

— Бегать умеешь?

— Курить охота, — неожиданно вздохнул красавец в ответ и тут же спохватился: — Прости, Десятый, я только о себе волнуюсь, а ты же, наверное, изголодался, замерз… — он оглядел Сквало, задержавшись на грязных сапогах, и вдруг рухнул на колени. — Прости! Прости меня! Столько тягот на твою долю выпало. Ты устал, может, в баню со мной пойдешь? Хочешь, я тебе дичь взорву? Костер разведу, накормлю, напою, спать…

Договорить ему Сквало не дал. Хорошо, что тряпку далеко не убрал, заткнул рот снова и взвалил царевича на плечо, как мешок картошки.

— Вот же, блядь, язык, как помело! — сказал, поправляя меч, и добавил с удовольствием: — Бесполезный мусор!

Надо было решать. То ли мчаться с этим довеском обратно в лужу, в которую прибыл, то ли прямо здесь кольцо вертеть, а потом уже разбираться, в какую часть нужного царства его вынесет.

Семь бед — один ответ, решил Сквало и трижды повернул кольцо. В первый раз дороги он совсем не заметил, а теперь озирался по сторонам и судьбу благодарил за то, что рот заткнул мусору бесполезному — точно бы трепался без остановки, а колдун молчать велел. Несло их через какой-то ад — то овраг с кипятком пролетели, то над сковородкой с развевающимися щупальцами чуть не зависли, а те хищно покачивались, тянулись вверх, будто надеялись поймать каких-нибудь неосторожных придурков. Сквало даже забеспокоился — как бы с красавцем со страху не приключилось чего. Но тот висел спокойно, даже не напрягся ни разу, только башкой вертел. А ничего так красавец, решил Сквало, не из трусливых. Язык бы только укоротить. Впрочем, царенку наверняка и так сойдет. Сам-то он не особо треплив. Зато в баню с компанией ходить будет да взорванную дичь пожирать.

От мысли про «пожирать» в животе снова настойчиво заурчало, даром что пролетали они как раз над пламенем бушующим — того и гляди сам дичью сделаешься. А потом их вдруг подбросило, закружило, Сквало приложился обо что-то головой и сразу почувствовал воздух свежий, дохнуло в лицо ветром и травяным запахом. Рухнул он с размаху задницей на что-то твердое и от неожиданности выпустил красавца из рук. Тот покатился было по земле, но ловко вскочил и, что-то мыча, кинулся к Сквало. За руки схватил, поднять попытался, видно, помочь решил.

Добрались, понял Сквало, отмахнулся от беспокойного царевича, встал сам, огляделся и вздохнул с облегчением — места знакомые были, до жилища колдуна — час ходьбы от силы. Успел.

Теплые руки обвили его шею, и Сквало дернулся от неожиданности — царевич прильнул к нему всем телом и влюбленно сопел в плечо. Сквало раньше и в голову не приходило, что можно влюбленно сопеть, но тут и сомнений никаких не возникло. Жалко вдруг стало этого красавца, который даже не попытался кляп изо рта вытащить. И себя тоже жалко. Да так сильно, что хоть вой. А вдруг не задастся колдовство? Вспомнил Сквало все свои дороги одинокие, всех противников своих да злую, счастливую радость от каждой победы. И сделалось так тошно да горько на душе. Знал — никогда больше не будет такого. Отнял всю привычную радость и все прежнее счастье Занзас. Ничего не влекло теперь. Да еще и царевич этот. Куда его девать, если в полночь не расколдуется? Не на загривке же таскать до смерти. Лучше сразу завещание написать, раз уж у него теперь царство есть, да сдохнуть не сходя с места.

Тряхнул Сквало головой, сжал зубы покрепче и обругал себя как мог злее. Не оставит он богатыря заколдованным. Не бывать этому. Зря, что ли, такие круги наматывал, то в стране Вонголе, то в царствах заморских, даже в преисподнюю занесло. Хрен он успокоится, пока богатыря своего не спасет. Не на того напали.

— Пошли! — сказал Сквало царевичу, посмотрел в глазищи его зеленые и внезапно сжалился, вытащил тряпку: — А, хер с тобой! Только не болтай, башка трещит от тебя.

— Хорошо, Десятый, — неожиданно тихо согласился красавец и за руку взял. — Я буду молчать. Только надо тебе отдохнуть немного, чтобы голова прошла. Здесь, в лесу, расположиться можно. Доверься мне. Ни одного зверя близко не подпущу, всех птиц распугаю. Покой твой охранять буду. Разбужу, когда скажешь. Отведешь меня домой, а там лекаря призовем, или колдуна хорошего…

Сквало взвыл сквозь зубы, задрал голову, пялясь в темное небо, и взмолился всем богам, здешним и нездешним, чтобы заткнули царевича к хуям. Вырубить его да без всяких «за ручку» к колдуну потащить хотелось так, что ладони зудели. Но только на своих двоих он быстрее доберется. Времени-то всего ничего осталось. Пришлось сдержаться. Сквало сорвался с места, не слушая больше болтовню красавца, и понесся так, что только сучья да ветки под ногами трещали. Некогда было больше херней страдать.

Царевич пыхтел, спотыкался на незнакомой дороге, но руку не выпускал и наконец-то молчал. То ли услышал кто-то из богов молитву искреннюю, то ли просто дыханья у красавца не хватало, чтобы и бежать и трепаться разом. Он даже не спрашивал ни о чем. А через час этого резвого галопа выдохся и растянулся на ровном месте.

— Брось меня, Десятый, — выдавил, задыхаясь. — Отвык я. Долго слишком в гробу пролежал. Не могу за тобой угнаться. Обуза я, умирать здесь останусь. А ты — иди. Вижу, гонит тебя что-то важное. Правильно, нельзя без тебя царству долго. Как же оно… Иди. Если найдешь время, поставь свечку за Гокудеру Хаято, умру здесь, не справился я. Не достоин тебя, значит. А ты будь счастлив, Десятый. И… прости.

Сквало от таких речей даже остолбенел. А когда отмер, у красавца уже и складка скорбная на лбу нарисовалась, и руки сложил, как покойник, и глаза закрыл, будто и впрямь сразу подохнуть собрался.

— Ебнулся? — заорал Сквало, хватая его за шиворот и вздергивая на ноги. — Ты пафосный кретин, Гокудера, блядь, Хаято! Хрена с два помрешь. Только через мой труп, ясно? Брось его, ага. А жить потом как? Без богатыря-то?

Снова забросил царевича на плечо и устремился в чащу — пора было срезать к хуям оставшийся до избушки крюк.

— Не богатырь я, — кисло сказал царевич и погладил Сквало по спине.

— Это точно, — ухмыльнулся тот, даже отпустило немного, когда Занзаса на его месте представил. Того небось так просто на плече не утащишь. — Виси уже спокойно и не мешай.

То ли Гокудера послушался, то ли уснул, но до избушки добрались без приключений. Уже на подходе заметил Сквало между деревьями царенка. Тот метался по поляне, как заведенный. Ждал, беспокоился, не то за Занзаса, не то за счастье свое распрекрасное. Как увидел Сквало, кинулся навстречу прямо через кусты да кочки.

— Вернулся! Я знал! Знал, что успеешь!

— Еще бы. На вот, получи свою красоту.

Царенок замер, глазищи выпучил и смотрел не моргая, пока Сквало Гокудеру с плеча на землю сгружал. Тот вроде пришел уже в себя. Стоял на своих двоих, тоже глазами хлопал.

— Забирай и делай с этим счастьем, что хочешь. Достал он меня, сил нет.

— Куда забирай? — встрепенулся Гокудера. — Десятый! Ты… Отдать меня хочешь? — И вдруг поник, плечи опустил, уставился в землю, так что патлы лицо завесили. Сказал едва слышно и с такой тоской нечеловеческой, что у Сквало даже зубы заныли: — Недостоин я тебя, Десятый, лучше б ты меня там умирать оставил. Но теперь… Раз не нужен я тебе… Раз не хочешь меня в палаты свои вести... Издалека тебе служить стану. Нет для меня другой жизни, а смерть… сама меня найдет, когда время настанет.

— Вот Десятый! — заорал Сквало, окончательно теряя терпение, и ткнул царенку в грудь так, что того аж назад шатнуло. — Вот, блядь, твой Десятый! Служи ему, сколько влезет. Отстань только! Когда уже эта полночь хренова наступит!

— Десять минут, — тихо сказал Цуна. — Надо Занзаса привести. Он там все еще…

— Кино смотрит, знаю! — оборвал его Сквало и понесся к избушке. Рявкнул с порога колдуну, чтоб показывался да прекращал свои фокусы дурацкие, и к богатырю кинулся. Тот теперь сидел на табуретке и смотрел в пол. А вокруг отчетливо воняло гарью, и доски какие-то по полу валялись, Сквало чуть не навернулся на одной.

— Да что за хрень?

— Воевал тут богатырь твой, — раздалось рядом. — Едва утихомирили. Шкаф мне порушил, видишь, пожар устроил. Предупреждал я царя Десятого, но он жалостливый очень. Не любит людей мучить да морок на них наводить.

— На себя наводи! — огрызнулся Сквало. — Ты куда меня послал, сволочь красноглазая? В болото, за мужиком в гробу вместо красавицы! Если и с последним колдовством наврал, я тебя из-под земли достану и шею нахрен сверну, понял?

— Вот и вся благодарность, — рассмеялся колдун. — А то, что я тебе царство личное обрести помог, не считается?

— Да сдалось мне твое царство без него! — Сквало схватил Занзаса за плечи и чуть руки не отдернул — горячо было, жарило даже сквозь рубаху. А сердце колотилось как бешеное. Соскучился, твою мать. Сроду в жизни ни по кому не скучал, а тут за полдня соскучился до смерти.

Выступил из тени колдун. А Сквало даже не взглянул на него — богатырем занят был, ощупывал его со всех сторон и остановиться не мог. Увидел только пальцы тонкие в кольцах тяжелых, когда колдун кино свое выключал — руками у богатыря перед носом водил.

— Торопись. Уводи его отсюда. Часы царские скоро бить начнут, — сказал колдун. — А я посмотрю.

— Не насмотрелся еще? — рявкнул Сквало, но сразу же умолк — не до него было. Пусть развлекается, лишь бы дело выгорело как надо, а не колдуну на посмешище. — Пойдем, — Сквало сжал горячее плечо богатыря и, вздохнув, добавил: — Царь тебя ждет.

Сработало безотказно.

— Где? — встрепенулся Занзас, поднимаясь во весь рост, и улыбнулся довольно: — Я же говорил, женится, никуда не денется. Ждет уже. А ты, мусор, чего тут мельтешишь? Свидетелем, что ли будешь? Ладно, хрен с тобой, будь. Правда, достал ты уже, но по такому поводу потерплю еще немного. Веди к царю, сейчас сразу и повенчаемся.

Выскочив на улицу, Сквало заозирался в поисках царенка, да так и замер с открытым ртом, не успев гаркнуть: «Мы здесь».

Посреди поляны, перед избушкой, рос пенек. На пеньке сидел Гокудера с такой страдающей рожей, будто терзали его тут все черти преисподней разом. Жилы живьем вытягивали — не меньше. А рядом с пеньком, прямо у ног Гокудеры, на коленях стоял Цуна и, похоже, тоже страдал всей душой. Держал царевича за руки, бормотал что-то — Сквало видел, как шевелятся губы — тянулся к нему, а глаза сияли оранжевым, да так ярко, что никаких фонарей не надо. Сквало аж залюбовался — красиво было. Только зря он это. На секунду всего отвлекся, и проморгал важное.

Занзас над ухом взревел, как бешеный кабан, и ринулся прямо на пенек.

— Стой! — заорал Сквало, бросаясь следом.

Гокудера дернулся, Цуна вскочил, загородил его собой, раскинув руки. И тут начали бить часы. Раскатистое гулкое «боммм!» долбануло по ушам, как главный колокол на столичной колокольне.

Занзасу на такой скорости оставался всего десяток шагов до цели, а время утекало сквозь пальцы. Одиннадцать ударов. Всего одиннадцать. И уже десять. А если они сцепятся… Сквало успел каким-то хреновым чудом. Бросился на Занзаса сзади, повис на нем. И все силы, какие были, вложил в один удар. Подсечка вышла стремительной и болезненной. Занзас пошатнулся, захрипел, пытаясь освободиться от хватки. И все-таки потерял равновесие. Они грохнулись вниз со всей дури, так что у Сквало зазвенело в голове и перед глазами стало совсем черно. Но отключиться сейчас было нельзя, и он рывком перекатился, подминая Занзаса под себя.

Тот моргал, словно только что проснулся, и хмуро глядел на Сквало, а от его тела снова тянуло жаром, будто вот-вот загорится, полыхнет так, что спалит даже кости.

— Не дергайся, — зашипел Сквало, хотя Занзас и так пока лежал смирно. Но лучше предупредить и поторопиться, чтобы выслушал. — Заколдованный ты. За царя Десятого замуж собрался. Семью хочешь, детей рожать и воспитывать. Времени осталось — пока бьют часы. Несколько секунд всего, чтобы мозги тебе вправить. Потом опять забудешь все и под венец попрешь. Не хочу я этого. Слышишь?

— Мусор, ты ебанулся? — Занзас попытался встать, но Сквало встряхнул его и так приложил об землю башкой, что тот, похоже, чуть не вырубился. Сквало едва не взвыл — опять не рассчитал, хреновый из него спаситель. То сам чуть башку не разбил, теперь вот из богатыря душу вытрясти пытается. А ее не вытряхивать, а вбивать обратно нужно. Вот же ебучее колдовство. Что там сказать-то надо? Черт! Блядь! Какое волшебное слово? Это уже не хуяк. Это пиздец, с которого все началось и которым теперь закончится. Полный, тотальный пиздец всему! Пять ударов осталось, всего пять. Четыре… Три…

— Ебанулся, — прошептал Сквало, глядя богатырю в глаза, — на тебе ебанулся. Так ебанулся, что лучше сдохну, чем без тебя останусь. Даже смотреть не надо, просто вспомнить — и тут же тоска такая, блядь, накатывает, что жить тошно. Победил ты меня без боя, а теперь еще и бой с часами проигрываю. Нахуй так жить, — выдохнул Сквало и вдруг впился поцелуем в сжатые губы — жадно, голодно, в первый и последний раз ведь.

Захлестнуло жаром по самую макушку, опалило изнутри до боли. И так все было правильно и по-настоящему, что Сквало понял — сдох бы без сожалений, если б продлилось это еще хоть миг.

«Боммм» — разнеслось над поляной как-то особенно протяжно и гулко, и Сквало снесло на землю мощным хуком в челюсть. Вот и все, подумал он. Башка отозвалась резкой болью. Сквало ощупал лицо и, морщась, с трудом открыл глаза.

— Охуевший мусор, — Занзас сел и сплюнул на землю. — Вцепился, как клещ, еще и обслюнявил. Ты кто вообще такой и откуда на меня свалился?

Сквало лежал молча и вслушивался в повисшую над поляной мертвую тишину. Опять задергалось сердце. Он рывком поднялся на локтях и замер, вглядываясь в злые, полыхающие багровым огнем глаза. До трясучки боялся услышать очередной «бомм». И поверить боялся.

— Ну и чего заглох? — Занзас свел брови, ждал, хмуро глядя исподлобья. И не торопился бежать к царенку. Вообще никуда не торопился.

— Жениться не хочешь? — подозрительно спросил Сквало.

— На тебе, что ли? Последние мозги отшиб?

Сквало зажмурился, облизал высохшие в миг губы, с трудом сглотнул какой-то подозрительный комок в глотке и спросил, как в омут с головой бросился или в пропасть шагнул:

— А царство хочешь?

— Какое еще царство? Чье?

— Мое.

Сквало вскочил, схватил Занзаса за грудки и вцепился в изодранную, перепачканную землей рубаху.

— Мое царство. Варийское. Хрен его знает, какое оно. Там колючки, и дебильные мужики по деревьям скачут. И народ в ноги валится. Может, маленькое. А может, больше Тридесятого. Хочешь править, Занзас?

— Точно вышиб. Что, вот так просто возьмешь и отдашь мне царство? С колючками?

— С колючками, — кивнул Сквало, чувствуя, как распирает изнутри какая-то бешеная, бесшабашная радость. — Только хрен ты от меня избавишься. Рядом буду. Хочешь?

— Зовут-то тебя как, псих с мечом?

— Сквало. Сквало Супербия. О его подвигах у нас тут легенды складывают. Говорят, только один богатырь против его силы и умения выстоять может. Только о богатыре том уже больше восьми лет не слышал никто. Думают, сгинул или за край света ушел новых врагов искать.

Сквало поднял голову. Царенок стоял рядом, улыбался мягко и спокойно, держал за запястье раскрасневшегося, встрепанного Гокудеру. Тот блестел глазами, смотрел на Сквало с какой-то странной смесью раздражения и благодарности, будто, в отличие от Занзаса, помнил каждую секунду после пробуждения. Вот только Десятого своего он, похоже, теперь ни с кем не путал.

— Ты еще кто? — прищурился Занзас, пристально разглядывая царенка, будто чуял в нем что-то знакомое.

— Десятый Вонгола.

Сквало видел, как заходили желваки на скулах Занзаса, как напряглись плечи и закаменела спина.

— Сдох значит, Девятый, — сказал он и медленно поднялся на ноги. Сквало вскочил следом, голову повело, в ушах зазвенело, видно, все-таки здорово треснулся, пришлось даже на меч опереться, чтобы не завалиться обратно.

— Пошли, мусор, — велел Занзас, — показывай царство свое. Вот же, — он расправил могучие плечи и ухмыльнулся: — и царством обзавелся с колючками, и занозой в жопе. Нехило я поспал, пора и делом заняться.

— Царствуй, не каждый день царство к ногам кладут, — улыбнулся царенок и так посмотрел на Гокудеру, что ясно стало — вот он-то теперь точно жениться хочет. А может, и царство свое отдал бы, если б потребовалось.

Но думать об этом Сквало не собирался. Богатырь куда-то зашагал, и Сквало подался за ним, криво усмехнувшись — в правильном направлении пошел, авось, добрый это знак.

— Я твой должник, — бросил он царенку, проходя мимо, и ухмыльнулся, задержавшись: — а ты — мой. В жизни, блядь, этого болтуна не забуду.

Десятый хотел было что-то сказать, но Сквало жестом остановил его. Обернулся к избушке, показал средний палец и подмигнул, глядя, как тает на пальце адское кольцо.

Показалось ему, что где-то сбоку мелькнул красный глаз колдуна, но только теперь плевать на все было. Пусть хоть сдохнет тут от скуки, наразвлекался, сука.

Надо было срочно догнать Занзаса и объяснить, что не такая уж он и заноза в жопе.

Конец


End file.
